Off To See The Wizard
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: A one shot day in the life of Jack and Sam, four kids later.


One shot of a day in the life of Jack and Sam, four kids later.

Do not own anything. I write for fun.

* * *

Adam sat watching the tv, munching loudly on a bag of chips with a juice box in front of him on the coffee table. His light blonde hair stuck up in all directions, blue eyes glued to the screen. Smiling at the cartoon, he revealed several missing teeth as well.

"Adam, have you seen your sister?"

His big sister, Emma, was at a sleepover that Mommy had taken her to herself. That left..."Annie's playin' house with Dorothy."

Sam nodded absently at her son with a 'Thanks, baby' over her shoulder while she headed to her daughter's room.

She could hear her daughter's muffled voice before she even opened the door. What she found on the other side was a shocker to say the least.

"Anna! What did you do to Dorothy?"

Innocent brown eyes looked out from under messy blonde bangs and a thick coat of bright blue eyeshadow. Her daughter's plump little cheeks had equally bright pink blush. Added to that, Anna wore one of her nice pink dresses with a tiara laid haphazardly on her head. Wobbling slightly in her mother's heels, Anna said, "Me an' Dorothy's playin' Oz."

Dorothy looked at Sam with please-save-me eyes, all the while wagging her tail pitifully. Their beloved Lab had a blue blanket wrapped around her middle and red...something on her feet. Doing a quick glance over of the room and seeing little blotches of red something's all over the floor, Sam sighed.

"Anna, did you paint Dorothy's feet?"

"She needed slipper's, Mama," the five year old stated with a look that Sam couldn't help but be reminded of Vala over. It screamed, it-was-a-fashion-necessity-how-could-you-have-thought-otherwise.

Sam couldn't even find it in herself to be mad at the moment, shaking her head with a how-did-i-get-myself-in-this-mess laugh.

"Stay right there, honey. I'm gonna go get the camera. Daddy's gonna love this."

When Jack did get home later, Anna was the first one to bound up to him, throwing herself in his arms.

"Guess what, Daddy?"

"Hey munchkin! What am I guessing?"

"I got my picter taken with the naughty camera today."

Jack tried to hold back his grin at her huge smile over doing something worthy of the 'naughty' camera. Thinking of some of the other times the camera had been pulled out to memorialize the O'Neill kids more...unique messes, Jack knew that he was in for a surprise. Looking at the wiggling bundle in his arms, he wouldn't be surprised if crayons and walls were involved. Lord knows that had only happened three times already.

"Uh-oh. And what exactly did you do, Miss Anna Banana?"

Anna had the decency to look sheepish for a moment before she wiggled to be put down, grabbing her Daddy's hand. She dragged him into the living room where Mama had already printed the picture off the computer.

Jack looked around the empty room. "Where's everybody else?"

"Naten's upstairs and Mama and Adam's in da kitchen."

Anna handed him the picture as Jack sat on the couch, putting her hands behind her back and twisting in place, staring at him.

Trying his best to look stern but failing miserably, Jack looked at the huge smile on his little trouble maker, all smattered with clown make-up, a white pen with a foofy top in her hand, and in her mama's heels. Beside her was Dorothy, decked out in a blue blanket with something red on all four of her feet, head bowed in a way Jack could only think was embarrassment.

"See, Daddy. Dorothy and me was playin' Oz. I was the Good Wits."

Jack nodded solumnly. "Yes, I do see that. It looks like you had a very good time."

"We did." Anna sighed dramatically. "Til Mama made us take _baths_." The last was drawn out to show her displeasure of the event.

"Annie, what _is_ all over Dorothy's feet?"

Anna bit her lower lip. "Umm...paint?"

Jack frowned. "Annarose Olivia, how many times have Mommy and I said that you only paint at the table...on paper...when an adult can watch you?"

She ducked her head. "Lots."

"Dorothy could have gotten very sick if she would have licked that paint, young lady."

Still not looking up, Anna's voice trembled. "I know, Daddy. Mama already toad me." Raising her head with water filled eyes, she said, "I didn't know it'd hurt her, Daddy. Promise!"

Jack sighed as tears ran down his daughter's face. "I know, baby. C'mere."

He pulled her in a hug, hearing quiet sniffles against his shoulder. Once she'd calmed down, Jack let her go.

"Did Mama already punish you?"

Anna looked thoughtful for a minute, but a stern eyebrow raise from her father let her know she better tell the truth. She'd lied about it once and she did _not_ wanna do that again.

"No", she replied sullenly.

"Okay. You know the rules. Go sit in the Quiet Chair for a while. I'll tell you when you can get up."

When she walked off toward the chair, Jack added, "And Annie?"

She turned around.

"If we have another mess with your paints, I'll have to take them away for a while. Understood?"

Her grief stricken little face assured him he wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Yes, sir. No more messes. Promise."

...

Jack pulled Sam close to him in bed that night. Laying on their sides facing each other, Jack chuckled quietly.

"I'll never look at The Wizard of Oz the same way again."

Sam snorted. "You didn't see the half of it. When Adam saw me get the 'naughty' camera, he ran up to see what Anna had done. He was horrified for poor Dorothy and tried to take the blanket off of her. By the time I got up there they were fighting over the blanket, as you can imagine."

Jack nodded in the dark. The twins loved each other to pieces but tended to drive the other nuts.

"Adam finally wrestled the blanket away from her, Dorothy looking on carefree as could be, and Anna called him a flying monkey."

Jack laughed out loud, grinning as Sam tried to continue.

"And I had to stand there and try and keep a straight face. It was such a mess. I still don't think I got all of the paint off her floor."

"Well, let's see, she's redecorated several walls and the floor now. I'm thinking the ceiling or our exterior are next on her list."

Sam laughed against Jack's chest, where she had shuffled down at some point in their conversation.

"No giggling."

"Yes, sir," she muttered sleepily.

"Carter, don't start something you don't plan on finishing..."

Sam looked up at him with an impish smile. "Who says I'm not gonna finish?"

Jack grinned back wolfishly, very willing to see her plan through.


End file.
